


His Knight, Her Page

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Returned Heroes [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection, Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, I'm dying, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, Unexpected attraction, headcanons, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kids and the trolls weren't the only ones to travel to the new universe. PM and the Mayor came too.</p><p>This is a lil work about two of the less loved characters of homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Knight, Her Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarburstCitrine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StarburstCitrine), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [ultimateFangirl910](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateFangirl910/gifts), [Actual Oikawa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Actual+Oikawa).



> The title concerns my headcanon God tiers for the two of them:
> 
> PM (Knight of Space): because she'd saved Space from Bec Noir's wrath
> 
> The Mayor (Page of Heart): because he's an adorable little shit who, in my mind, just loves everyone unconditionally 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY! :3
> 
> Gifted to my four biggest fans, this one's for you xxxx

When people think of heroes of Sgrub or Sburb, The Beta Kids, Alpha Kids and Beta trolls spring to mind. Personally, the ancestors also come to my thoughts, but maybe that's just because I've written a fanfiction about them returning and helping secure the ultimate victory on the meteor.

Nobody, or, at least, very few people think of PM or the Mayor. So it's about time somebody did.

In the new universe, in the first few days after winning the game when everyone was just getting affairs such as who would live where and with who, the Mayor had found PM as soon as possible and invited her to share a home with him. PM had accepted and the pair of them had shacked up in a sweet little cottage in between Nepeta's and Dave's houses.

PM had been (pleasantly) surprised to find how helpful the Mayor was around the house. The little black carapacian cooked and cleaned and seemed to take great joy in looking after PM.

About a month later is, I suppose, where our story really starts.

PM was sat in an armchair in the living room of her and The Mayor's house, reading a book. She had changed back into her grey, hooded robe that she had worn when in exile, as opposed to her black god tier pyjamas. She looked up from her book to see The Mayor beside her.

He was holding out to her a cup of tea, which she took gratefully from him. He looked thrilled and trotted back to the kitchen. PM looked down at the drink, and picked up the little shortbread, heart-shaped biscuit that the Mayor had placed on the side, based on the warmth, and the still-wet pale pink icing, she could guess that he had just baked them.

She smiled slightly to herself, and took a bite of the biscuit. It was delicious.  
\--

Hiding behind the kitchen door, The Mayor had been watching PM and felt a lovely feeling of warmth as he watched her enjoy his cooking.

Serenity, his firefly, and closest friend, flew over to him and beeped out a message in her own unique language.

"you like her~"  
The Mayor told Serenity not to be so ridiculous, despite the fact that a dull, red blush had spread across his cheeks  
Serenity made a skeptical noise and flew off

The Mayor looked back at PM, then left the doorway to make dinner.  
~~

After dinner that night, The Mayor was just about to take PM's plate away, when she told him she would wash up and that she wanted him to take a break tonight. He insisted that he'd wash up anyway and that PM shouldn't worry about him overworking himself.

PM sighed and watched him go, leaning back in her chair. She rested her elbows on the table and leant her chin on her hands. There had to be a reason that he insisted on looking after her like this....reasons that he always made sure she was happy, no matter how late the hour was, or how tired he seemed......

She toyed with the idea that.....just maybe......no....surely not.......  
\--

PM was on her way to bed, when she spotted something on the floor just outside the Mayor's room, it was a small, leatherbound book.

The white carapacian picked it up and it fell opened onto a page. Curious, PM read what was written there:

'Dear citizens of Can Town.  
As your mayor, it is my duty to give you good  
news, and it makes my heart soar to give you some now.

I am in love. In love with the most beautiful lady I have ever had the fortune to meet. She is a tall, Queen-like figure (oh, how I wish to make her MY queen!) with skin of the purest white. Her eyes sparkle, as though fused with the brightest stars. She moves with the grace of a dancer and to see her smile is the highlight of my day.

Alas, while she is a beautiful, brave, courageous saviour of Space, I am but a lowly page, who's heart has gone to his head. Maybe one day, fate will allow me to confess my feelings to her.

But for now, sleep well and safe, my little town.

Yours, The Mayor.'

It was his diary. And PM's face heated up as she realised that his entry spoke of her. The idea that the dear, sweet little carapacian was in love with her was apparently not so silly after all.

It was also extremely welcome news. For PM had developed a fondness for the Mayor....that she now recognised as attraction. This realisation was thrilling...and not entirely unexpected.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and silently ran into his bedroom, placed the diary on his desk and ran upstairs to her room.

Once there, she dressed for bed and came up with a plan of what to do next.  
~~

The next day, the Mayor went to Nepeta's hive to help her and The Disciple with the shipping wall the two Leijon girls were making, Nepeta had the kids and Beta trolls sorted, while the Disciple took great joy in playing Matchmaker for the ancestors.

The Mayor's absence was ideal for PM, for this meant she could carry out her plan and get it ready for when he returned.  
\--

When the little black carapacian did return that evening, it was to the smells of cooking. He was most intrigued, given that cooking was normally his job. 

He entered the dining room to find it candlelit, with PM filling up two wine glasses with deep red liquid.

She looked up when the Mayor entered and smiled at him, pulling out a chair for him. He sat down and asked what was going on. She explained that she'd decided to cook tonight and that the Mayor was to take it easy, as tonight was about her showing him how much she appreciated him.

She went back into the kitchen and came back with two plates of food.

In PM's view, the dinner went delightfully. The food, if she did say so herself, was good and conversation flowed easily between them. As they finished pudding, a decadent chocolate cake which PM had baked, the Mayor said how much he had enjoyed tonight.

She expressed that she was glad of this, because tonight had been meant to serve another purpose as well. It was meant to set the scene for PM to tell The Mayor that she'd found his diary, discovered his feelings for her....and that she loved him as well.

The Mayor slowly got down from his chair and walked over to PM. His gaze met hers even as he climbed into her lap and pressed his mouth to hers. PM returned the kiss gladly and passionately. She wrapped her arms around the little black carapacian- HER little black carapacian now- while he wrapped his around her neck.

When they pulled apart, the pair of them were blushing and breathing heavily. The question in her eyes was answered by his shining ones and the nod he gave and the pair of them kissed again.

They heard a delighted beeping coming from nearby and both turned to see Serenity, wearing a tiny little smirk. It then hit PM that it had been the little firefly whom had planted the diary where PM would definitely find it. 

PM thanked the little bug even as the Mayor was nuzzling and kissing her cheek.

Together, the pair of them cleared the table, then, hand in hand, ran up to the Mayor's room.

The washing up could wait until morning. Right now, all that mattered was each other.

His Knight.  
Her Page.


End file.
